Nowadays, the removable electronic devices, such as, removable power supplier or removable hard disk, are widely applied to many systems, e.g., industrial computer, server, disk array and communication apparatus, for providing sufficient and consistent power or sufficient and manageable data storage, and in the meantime, also convincing the inconvenience arisen as frequently exchanging the power supplier or hard disk, so that the user can experience the convenience of rapid exchange and hot swap.
Take the removable power supplier as example. Generally, for facilitating the exchange of the removable power supplier, a structure similar to the handle will be mounted on the housing of the removable power supplier, so as to provide the user a convenient pulling operation. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the removable power supplier with fixed handle structure in the prior art. As shown, the traditional removable power supplier 10 includes a housing 11 and a fixed handle structure 12, wherein the housing 11 is provided with a printed circuit board (not shown), and the fixed handle structure 12 is fixed on two opposite side walls 13 of the housing 11, so as to facilitate a convenient pulling out operation for the user as exchanging the removable power supplier 10.
However, since the fixed handle structure 12 is fixedly mounted on the housing 11 of the power supplier 10 in a protruded state, it is difficult to avoid the idle handle structure 12 from accident collision or pulling and therefore the removable power supplier from being moved at the same time. Besides, the protruded handle structure 12, in addition to occupying space, also influences the integrity of appearance.
Therefore, how to develop a removable electronic device with handle structure which can effectively reduce the extra volume caused from the protruded handle structure and can provide a handle structure with appearance integrity and detaching capability is really an urgent demand.